


Tempered in Sorrow

by Politzania



Series: Built From Scratch: Scenes from a Friendship [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Jim Rhodes comforts Tony after learning of his parents' death.





	Tempered in Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Tempered in Sorrow  
> Square Filled: R5 - ‘All’s Well that Ends Well’  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: canonical character death  
> Summary: Jim Rhodes comforts Tony after learning of his parents' death.  
> Created For : @tonystarkbingo

“Lieutenant Rhodes!” An airman waved Jim down as he crossed the tarmac, fresh from an early morning training flight. The adrenaline was still singing in his ears, and it spiked even higher when he was told there had been an urgent phone call for him. “The major said you can return the call in his office.” 

Jim didn’t know whether to be relieved or more worried when he didn’t recognize the number. He dialed and listened to it ring three times before it connected; a man with an English accent stated, “Stark residence.” 

“Hi, this is Jim Rhodes. I was told someone called for me from this number?” He knew he sounded awkward, but he was really worried. If it had been Tony, he would have left a message, or at least said who he was. Had the damn fool gotten his ass thrown in jail? The hospital? 

“Just a moment.” Jim tried to quash the negative thoughts, knowing that Tony would just laugh and call him a worrywart if he knew what outlandish scenarios were running through his friend’s head. 

“Rhodey?” 

The flood of relief that washed over Jim left him a little weak at the knees. Steadying himself on the edge of the desk, he responded, “Yeah, man, it’s me. What’s going on?” 

“It’s... my mom and dad. They’re gone.” Tony’s voice broke on the last words, and Jim couldn’t help but think of that lost and lonely fourteen-year-old he’d met on campus over a half-dozen years ago. 

“Oh, no... Tony, what happened?” 

He swallowed thickly. “It was a car accident. They think Howard had a little too much to drink -- no big surprise there -- and he lost control. No one found them til morning.” 

“Where are you? Please tell me you’re not alone.” Jim’s brain was awhirl with the news; despite Tony’s strained relationship with his parents, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose both of them so suddenly. He had to find a way to get to his friend, to comfort him. 

“I'm at their California place -- Mom was planning a Christmas party. Jarvis is here and Obadiah is flying in later today from New York.” Jim wrinkled his nose; he’d met Stane once and something about the man gave him the heebie-jeebies. But he was Howard’s best friend and right hand man, and probably the best person to help Tony get his parents’ affairs in order. 

“Okay, hang tight, Tones. Give my mama a call, she’ll want to know. You got a pen and paper?” He read off her phone number; she’d know the right words to say. Jim was better at getting things done. 

“I better let you go, Rhodey. I just wanted you to know before you saw it on the news.” 

“I’m so sorry, Tony. You take care of yourself, okay?” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

\------------------

When the doorbell rang, Tony ducked into the parlor. He couldn’t deal with yet another society matron, delicately dabbing at her eyes with a lacy handkerchief as she told him what a lovely woman his mother had been and how terribly she’d be missed. Or another one of Howard’s business associates, expressing their condolences even as they were sizing him up to see if he were worthy to step into his father’s shoes. 

Nevertheless Jarvis knocked on the door just a few moments later; oddly enough, he was carrying a grocery bag. “You have a guest, Anthony.” 

“Can’t I beg off, just this once, J?” 

“I believe Lieutenant Rhodes would be quite disappointed,” Jarvis replied, doing his best to keep a straight face. 

“Rhodey’s here?” Tony shot up off the couch, pushing past the elderly butler as he ran towards the foyer. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his best (and pretty much only) friend standing at the front door. 

“Hey, Tony.” 

Throwing himself at Rhodey -- who embraced him reflexively -- Tony’s chest heaved as a roil of conflicting emotions threatened to overtake him. Upon hearing the news, a small, petty part of him had been relieved he wouldn’t have to deal with his father anymore. No more feeling as if he were a perpetual disappointment, failing to live up to Howard Stark’s impossible expectations. Not that his father had ever come right out and said Tony didn't measure up -- not that his father had ever said all that much to him at all, come to think of it. 

But his mother, oh his mother. She wasn’t perfect, and they’d had their share of fights, but Tony knew she truly wanted what was best for him, even if her idea of ‘best’ didn’t quite align with his own. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to her.” The words came out in a sob. 

“I’m so sorry, Tones. Go ahead and let it out. I’m right here.” That was the same thing Rhodey had said to him the first time Tony had his heart broken (and the second, and the third). Rhodey ran a hand comfortingly down his back as Tony wept. Apparently heedless of the damp spot slowly spreading on his shirt, he asked, “Did you talk to my mama?” 

Tony had, crying harder than he was now. It had been easier to let loose with his emotions with her, even though he’d only met Mrs. Rhodes a few times. It could have been because the phone gave him a sense of emotional distance, or because she was a mother herself. Her soothing voice and murmured endearments (she was the only person who had ever called him ‘honeychild’ and probably the only one who ever would) had been a balm to his soul. “Yes -- tell her thank you.” 

“I’m sure she was glad to help - she kinda likes you.” Rhodey’s embrace grew tighter for a moment, then he stepped back and put his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “In fact, she likes you so much that she gave me her special chocolate cake recipe and told me to make it for you. I brought everything we need.” 

“Tell me you didn’t go AWOL just to be my personal pastry chef, platypus.” Tony hadn’t even questioned the fact that Rhodey had left the base where he was stationed on active duty to be here until just now. 

“Nah. I suggested to my CO that supporting the heir of Stark Industries during his time of need was a strategic move that just might pay dividends in the future He wrote me a three day pass.” Tony gave a sigh of relief, even as he hoped Rhodey hadn’t made any promises he couldn’t keep. Tony knew he wasn’t ready to assume the leadership role at Stark Industries; he’d be depending on Obadiah for his experience and guidance for the foreseeable future. 

But that was a worry for another day. “Good, " Tony replied, "I’d hate to see you dragged away in chains. Where are our raw materials?” That was yet another kindness; that Rhodey had gone shopping for the supplies, even though Tony was pretty sure the kitchen was kept fully stocked. 

“Mr. Jarvis took them when I came in and said he’d put them away.” 

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” 

 

Three hours later, they were staring in disgust at an unfrosted, lopsided, misshapen excuse for a cake that had managed somehow to be both burned around the edges and depressingly gooey in the middle. “I thought baking was supposed to be a science. You measure everything, follow the directions and voila!” Tony groused. 

“Well, we didn’t exactly follow the directions, now, did we?" Rhodey responded dryly. "Someone thought that bumping the oven temperature by 150 degrees would cut the baking time in half.” 

“The math worked out!” Tony indignantly reached for the scratch pad where he’d scribbled down his formula. And then Rhodey giggled. Honest to god, giggled. Tony had heard him laugh countless times -- had made it a permanent mission to make his sometimes too-serious friend lighten up. Rhodey was known to chortle, guffaw and even snicker. But he never giggled. Except ... he was. Like a teenage girl at a slumber party. 

Tony couldn’t help but join in, the laughter easing the knot in his chest that had tied itself tight the moment he’d learned of the accident. The next few days, weeks, and months were going to be difficult, but with a friend like Rhodey on his side, Tony thought he could make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> So - this is becoming a series, it seems. I'm working on another installment, with the possibility of more down the road. If there's something you'd like to see - let me know in the comments or over on my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polizwrites)


End file.
